Recently, there has been increasing interest in a form of media capture that bridges the gap between images and video, known as cinemagraphs or animated images. In an animated image, a part of the scene is in motion, while the background is static. From a consumer standpoint, the ability to freeze majority of a scene, and only have salient parts of the video active leads to a very engaging and creative user experience on a device. One of the main challenges in creating animated images from user-captured video on devices such as mobile phones is the problem of shaking of hand while capturing the video. To remove global motion introduced in such fashion the video needs to be stabilized or aligned, so that the effect of motion of the hand is negated.